


Grapes and Blood

by CompanionoftheDoctor



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre toa, awkward Apollo
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanionoftheDoctor/pseuds/CompanionoftheDoctor
Summary: Als Artemis Apollo erzählt, dass der Kaiser von Rom Spiele zu seinen Ehren abhält, ist Apollo zunächst nur wenig beeindruckt. Zumindest solange, bis er den Sohn des Kaisers, Commodus, trifft...
Relationships: Apollo/Commodus (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Grapes and Blood

Artemis betrachtete mit kritischer Miene ihren frisch gespannten Bogen und zupfte probeweise an der Sehne, fast so wie Apollo normalerweise eine Laute spielen würde. Er hatte noch nie verstanden, warum seine Schwester darauf bestand, diese ermüdende Arbeit immer wieder und wieder von Hand zu machen, wenn doch der bloße Gedanken an einen frisch gespannten Bogen für ein perfektes Ergebnis reichen würde. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er Artemis noch nie so wirklich verstanden. Sie waren zwar Zwillinge, aber doch so unterschiedlich wie Sonne und Mond, wie der Gott gerne betonte.

So saß er auch jetzt gedankenverloren auf eine der Bänke, zupfte eine wunderschöne Melodie auf seiner Leier und beobachtete die Sterblichen unter sich, die gerade mit großem Geschrei und Gezeter einen Markt aufbauten, während Artemis sich gewissenhaft der Pflege ihrer magischen Pfeile zuwandte. Sie sah nicht einmal von ihrer Arbeit auf, um Apollo anzusehen, als zu sprechen begann, was äußert unhöflich war. „Hast du jemals den Kaiser getroffen?“ Ihr Ton war beiläufig, doch an der Art wie sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzogen konnte Apollo erkennen, dass sie auf etwas ganz bestimmtes hinaus wollte, auch wenn ihm nicht so ganz klar war, auf was. Aus reiner Neugierde begann er trotzdem über die Frage nachzudenken. „Antonius?“ hackte er nach. Zum ersten mal seit sie sich am Morgen hier niedergelassen hatte, sah Artemis zu ihm hinauf, jetzt mit dem gleichen, tadelnden Blick, den er sonst nur von Leto kannte. Er jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Nicht weil er sich vor Artemis fürchtete, er fürchtete sich vor niemandem, sondern weil er das letzte mal, als seine Mutter ihn so angesehen hatte, vergessen hatte ihr ein Lied für den Muttertag zu schreiben, was sie gar nicht gut aufgenommen hatte. Es war keine Erinnerung, die Apollo gerne durchlebte.

„Antonius ist vor zwanzig Jahren gestorben. Weißt du wirklich so wenig über die Sterblichen Bescheid?“ Apollo zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Amphorenverkäufer unter ihm, der so aussah als würde er sich gleich auf den Eselführer stürzen, der beim Vorbeilaufen eine seiner Tongefäße zerbrochen hatte. „Antonius, August, Albinus, wen kümmert das? Wir sind Götter, wir stehen über dem Kaiser.“ antwortete er, doch Artemis schien damit nicht zufrieden sein. „Marcus Aurelius. Schon mal gehört?“ Tatsächlich klingelte irgendetwas bei diesem Namen. „Wie auch immer. Ich dachte, ihr würdet einander kennen. Er hält Spiele in deinem Namen.“ Der Gott der Musik sah nicht einmal auf. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, dass die Kaiser sich bei einem so mächtigen und berühmten Gott wie ihm einschmeicheln wollten. „Hermes hat mir gestern davon erzählt. Soll ein ziemlich großes Ding werden. Mit Elefanten und den besten Gladiatoren. Und Sträußen. Wer schickt Sträuße in eine Arena?“

Überrascht sah Apollo auf. Das hatte er überhaupt nicht mitbekommen. Wenn sich ein Kaiser schon solche Mühen machte, dann wäre es nur fair, dem Spektakel auch einen Besuch abzustatten. Vielleicht würde er seine neueste Ode zum besten geben. Auf einem orientalischen geschmückten Elefanten würde sie sicher nochmal ganz anders wirken. „Wann?“ Ungläubig schüttelte seine Schwester den Kopf. „Ach, jetzt interessiert es dich doch?“ fragte sie leicht eingeschnappt, doch das überhörte Apollo vollkommen. Er war mit den Gedanken schon längst dabei, einen möglichst dramatischen Auftritt zu planen.

\---

Das Kolosseum war so gut wie leer. Apollo ließ sich in der Kaiserloge nieder, genau dort, wo sonst Caesar höchst persönlich sitzen würde und lächelte zufrieden. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, seit er das letzte mal in Rom gewesen war, aber die Arena war immer noch in einwandfreiem Zustand – fast noch eindrucksvoller als in seiner Erinnerung. Er würde Morgen sicherlich seinen Spaß dabei haben, vor 50.000 überraschten Römern zu erscheinen.

Apollo lehnte sich über die Brüstung und sah zu dem einzelnen Gladiator hinab, der tief unter ihm unermüdlich seine Schwertkampffähigkeiten übte. Apollo war normalerweise kein großer Fan dieser Kunst. Im Vergleich zu einem Bogen war ein Schwert unhandlich und schwer und man war danach eigentlich immer verdreckt und schweißgebadet. Ares mochte Spaß daran finden, wie ein Bescheuerter über das Schlachtfeld zu hoppeln, aber Apollo zog es vor im Hintergrund zu bleiben und in aller Ruhe die Anführer und Strategen zu erschießen, während das Fußvolk den Kleinkram übernahm.  
Aber der Kämpfer unten in der Arena hatte ungefähr so viel mit Ares gemein, wie Dionysius mit Athena, also nichts. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, hatte er auch nicht viel mit den Römern gemeinsam. Die meisten Männer, denen Apollo in den letzten zweihundert Jahren begegnet war, trugen ihre Haare kurz geschnitten, ihren Bart abrasiert und ihre Toga bedeckte so ziemlich alles, was Apollo interessant fand. Der Mann dort unten dagegen, erinnerte Apollo fast ein wenig wehmütig eher an einen Griechen. Seine braunen Haare waren lang genug, um sich frei in alle Richtungen locken zu können, sein dichter Bart war sogar noch ein kleines Stück länger und er trug nichts weiter als einen braunen Lederschutz, sodass Apollo einen perfekten Blick auf seinen gebräunten, muskulösen Oberkörper hatte. Er konnte nicht umhin, beeindruckt zu sein. Für einen Sterblichen sah dieser Mann wirklich gut aus. Und als ob das nicht schon genug war, bewegte er sich trotz seines klobigen Schwerts so graziös wie Aphrodite, wenn sie tanzte, vielleicht ein klein wenig effizienter und weniger blumig. In einer abschließenden Bewegung parierte der Sterbliche einen fiktiven Angriff, drehte sich im Schlag zur Seite und stieß zu, schnell wie eine Schlange. Großzügig hob Apollo die Hände und applaudierte ihm. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit er den letzten Mann getroffen hatte, der die Bezeichnung „Tall, Dark & Handsome“ verdient hatte. Vermutlich, so dachte er, hatte noch nie zuvor jemand diesen Titel so sehr verdient gehabt.

Der Gladiator drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zu ihm um, das Apollo das Gefühl gab, er hätte schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er beobachtet wurde, was unmöglich war. Aber als TD&H ihm fröhlich zuwinkte, offenbar war er tatsächlich nicht davon überrascht, dass plötzlich ein Unbekannter in der Kaiserloge saß, warf Apollo all seine Pläne für einen Überraschungsauftritt über den Haufen und materialisierte sich kurzerhand direkt vor dem Gladiator.

Bevor er auch nur die Chance hatte, ein spontanes Haiku zum Besten zu geben, um dem Sterblichen zu erklären, welche Ehre ihm zu teil wurde, neigte dieser auch schon leicht den Kopf. „Sei gegrüßt, Apollo.“ Das brachte den Gott aus dem Konzept. „Woher weißt du, wer ich bin?“ fragte er nicht sehr poetisch. „Welcher Gott sollte sonst zu Spielen erscheinen, die zu Ehren Apollos gehalten werden? Außerdem habe ich noch nie jemanden gesehen, der mehr nach „Gott des Lichtes“ aussieht als ihr.“ Er streckte die freie Hand aus, vollkommen frei von jeglichen Berührungsängsten. Normalerweise hätte Apollo solch eine Anmaßung mit spontaner Selbstverbrennung oder dem Vortragen eines Sonettes über die Schönheit und das Talent des besten Gottes des Olymps (also ihn) bestraft, je nach Stimmung, aber er mochte das Selbstbewusstsein dieses Mannes. Also ergriff er die Hand. „Mein Name ist Commodus, der Sohn des Kaiser Marcus Aurelius Caesar. Ich wollte euch schon immer mal kennen lernen.“

\---

Apollo hatte schon viele Lieder von verzweifelten Sterblichen gehört, die sich alle möglichen Sorgen um ihr erstes Date machten. Welche Toga verdeckt am Besten die Leibesfülle? Was soll ich nur zu ihr sagen? Gegen welche Blumen war sie nochmal allergisch?

Keines dieser Lieder stammte von Apollo. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals nervös vor einem Treffen gewesen zu sein. Die meiste Zeit vertraute er einfach darauf, dass seine bloße Anwesenheit genug sein würde, um bei seinem Gegenüber tiefe, unsterbliche Liebe hervor zu rufen und bei Hyacinthus war sowieso alles egal gewesen. Er hatte gespürt, dass sie für einander bestimmt gewesen waren und sein Schicksal akzeptiert. Es war ja auch ein ausgesprochen gutaussehendes Schicksal gewesen und, wie er später festgestellt hatte, das Beste, dass die Moiren ihm hätten geben können. Bis zu dem Tag an dem… Okay, darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Der Punkt war, Apollo war über all diese Zweifel erhaben. Wieso also plagten ihn jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Weile das nagende Gefühl, dass er doch etwas zu seinem Date mit Commodus mitbringen sollte? Und wieso hatte er jetzt schon fünf mal hintereinander sein Aussehen geändert, ohne jemals wirklich zufrieden zu sein? Wieso machte er sich Sorgen? Er war ein Gott! Commodus sollte eigentlich bei seinem Anblick auf den Knien kriechen.

Artemis, die es sich mit einer Schüssel Trauben aus Demeters Garten auf der Wiese gemütlich hatte, nachdem sie sich ausnahmsweise eine Pause von ihrem Missionen mit den Jägerinnen genommen hatte, sah genervt zu ihm auf. „Kannst du dich bitte hinsetzten. Ich versuche mich zu entspannen.“ knurrte sie, einem Wolf nicht unähnlich. „Sticht sich meine Toga mit meinen Haaren? Das Blau ist grauenhaft, oder?“ fragte Apollo, der seine Schwester wie gewöhnlich überhörte. „Wie bitte? Im Ernst, Apollo. Was ist dein Problem? Du hast heute mich heute noch kein einziges mal mit einem Gedicht über deine Singkünste oder deinem blenden Aussehen genervt.“ Bekümmert schüttelte der Gott den Kopf. An jedem anderen Tag, hätte er an dieser Stelle mindestens eine dramatische Ballade zu diesen Themen zu besten gegeben, vielleicht auch noch seine Heilkünste und den Sonnenwagen erwähnt. Aber momentan drehten sich all seine Gedanken um den Kaisersohn. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was an ihm ihn so verunsicherte. Vielleicht war es sein selbstbewusstes Auftreten, das der Gott sonst nur von sich kannte. Vom ersten Tag an, hatte Commodus ihn behandelt, als wäre ihm Apollos Zuneigung schon gewiss, ohne ihn wirklich an sich heran zu lassen, was inzwischen ziemlich frustrierend war. Zumindest bis gestern, als Commodus aus heiterem Himmel vorgeschlagen hatte, nach seinem Training mit Apollo auf ein Date zu gehen. Apollo sah immer noch das selbstzufriedene Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Imperators, als er sofort zugestimmt hatte. Wieso hatte er das getan? Er hätte ihn wenigstens ein bisschen hinhalten müssen. Immerhin war die eigentliche Ehre doch, mit ihm – dem umwerfend gutaussehend und mächtigen Gott Apollo – auf ein Date zu gehen.

Und auch jetzt war es wieder er, der sich Sorgen machte, während Commodus vermutlich gerade in aller Seelenruhe ein paar Gladiatoren verstümmelte. „Was schenkt man beim ersten Date?“ fragte er seinen Zwilling, was zeigte, wie tief er inzwischen gesunken war. Unter normalen Umständen, hätte er sich nie solch eine Blöße vor Artemis gegeben. „Das fragst du mich?“ fragte diese ungläubig. Sie hatte die Gestalt eines kleinen Mädchens, vielleicht zehn Jahre alt, angenommen, aber jetzt erinnerte sie Apollo viel mehr an eine ihrer Jägerinnen, wenn er zu weit mit dem Flirten gegangen war, als an das unschuldige, nette Kind, das sich hinter dem runden Gesicht verbergen sollte.

Artemis setzte schon zu einer Lektion zum Thema Jungfräulichkeit an, ließ es aber bleiben, als sie das verzweifelte Gesicht ihres Bruders sah. „Also gut.“ seufzte sie. Je länger dieses Gespräch ging, desto sicherer wurde sie sich, dass Apollo es wirklich ernst meinte. „Keine Blumen. Das ist langweilig. Es sollte nichts zu Großes sein, sonst könnten deine Intentionen falsch gedeutet werden, aber auch etwas Besonderes. Etwas, dass es nicht an jedem Marktstand zu kaufe gibt, etwas kreatives, damit auch im Gedächtnis bleibst. Vielleicht...“ Ihr Blick viel auf die Tonschüssel vor ihr. „Vielleicht Trauben aus Demeters Garten?“ schlug sie vor. Apollo hob seine Augenbrauen in einem Anflug seiner alten Laune. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, was die Jungfräulichkeitssache angeht?“ neckte er seine Schwester. Artemis würdigte ihm nicht einmal einen säuerlichen Blick. „Das nächste mal kannst du deine Liebesprobleme wieder selbst lösen.“

\---

Commodus kam als letztes aus dem Kolosseum. Die Trainer und freien Gladiatoren waren längst alle gegangen, als er endlich aus dem Schatten des Gladiatorentrakts trat. Er hatte seinen Lendenschurz gegen eine schlichte, weiße Toga getauscht und seine Haaren glänzten dunkel, als wäre er gerade erst baden gewesen, aber als er näher kam, konnte Apollo einen kleinen, dunkelroten Fleck Blut auf seiner ungewöhnlich schiefen Nase entdecken. „Wo hast du denn so große Trauben aufgetrieben?“ fragte er beeindruckt und stopfte sich eine davon in den Mund, als wäre er kurz vor dem Verhungern. „Aus Demeters Garten. Sie haben die gleiche Farbe, wie deine Augen. Ich habe ein Haiku darüber geschrieben.“ antwortete Apollo und passte sich den Schritten des jungen Imperators an. „Wirklich? Das kannst du mir ja beim Essen vortragen.“ Commodus wirkte ehrlich interessiert. Zu Apollos Freude hatte er bisher seine Kunst viel mehr wertzuschätzen gewusst, als Artemis, wobei er seine Lieder sogar noch vorzuziehen schien.

„Wir gehen also Essen?“ Commodus nickte und bog zielstrebig in eine kleine Nebenstraße ein. „Ich kenne hier ein kleines Restaurant, dass noch einige Spezialitäten aus Karthago zubereitet. Das waren vielleicht grauenhafte Krieger, aber kochen konnten sie.“ Apollo packte Commodus am Arm und hielt ihn fest, was nur deswegen funktionierte, weil Apollo seine Größe an Commodus angepasst hatte, sodass er nur ein paar Zentimeter kleiner war. Er war nie sonderlich klein gewesen, aber neben dem „neuen Herkules“ hatte er sich trotzdem gefühlt, als wäre er auf die Größe seiner Schwester geschrumpft. „So lasse ich dich auf keinen Fall Essen gehen.“ protestierte er milde und rieb das Blut von Commodus Nase, der nicht einmal zuckte, obwohl seine gebrochene Nase höllisch schmerzen musste. „Weißt du, ich bin nicht umsonst der Gott der Heilkunst.“ tadelte Apollo kopfschüttelnd, wobei er bei grinsen musste, als er Commodus genervten Blick bemerkte. „Eine krumme Nase ruiniert nur dein Gesicht.“

Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste seine Nasenspitze. Vermutlich hätte der einfache Gedanke an Heilung gereicht, aber als Gott der Dichtkunst durfte auch mal kitschig sein. Jetzt war es Commodus der grinste. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden mit meinem Gesicht?“ Apollo trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete gespielt kritisch sein Werk. „Eine deiner Strähnen ist vielleicht etwas asymmetrisch.“ merkte er an. „Aber es kann ja nicht jeder ein Gott sein.“ Commodus griff nach Apollos Hand und zog ihn weiter in die Gasse. „Dafür habe ich ja dich. Und jetzt beeil dich bitte. Ich verhungere gleich!“


End file.
